


Doce Sangue

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markbeom, Markbum, SeeTheFlop7, vampire!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: “[...]A porta de madeira entalhada foi aberta lentamente, revelando a silhueta bonita de um rapaz — aparentemente com a idade próxima a si —, com os cabelos e olhos escuros e a pele pálida sendo ressaltados pela luz que vinha do ambiente. Sentiu-se hipnotizado e intimidado ao mesmo tempo, pela beleza e postura do desconhecido. As vestes escuras e de tecido caro caiam perfeitamente com o rapaz, fazendo-o parecer um príncipe, somado com a maneira de se portar.[...]”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	Doce Sangue

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/doce-sangue-20884644)

Para muitos dos moradores de Seul, a família Im era apenas uma família de fazendeiros tradicional que vivia afastada da cidade crescente, com seus vários hectares de terra e seus mistérios. Para outros, claramente havia algo de errado ali, uma aura sombria. Contudo, Im Jaebum, o único verdadeiro Im sobrevivente, nunca se incomodou com os boatos que cercavam sua família, história e propriedade. A grande maioria eram sobre coisas sobrenaturais, como fantasmas, lobisomens e vampiros. Não estavam errados sobre o último, no entanto, a população não precisava saber, e o medo os mantinham longe o suficiente para que o dono da propriedade pudesse viver em harmonia ao longo dos anos.

Beom é um vampiro com mais de trezentos anos, contudo, não é qualquer vampiro. O sangue real vampírico corre em suas veias, sendo um dos poucos a serem chamados de descendentes diretos dos vampiros originais, e, graças à isso, sendo constantemente ameaçado por outros de sua raça, por acreditarem que poderiam reverter a maldição e voltarem a serem humanos, ou alguma ideia de que assim tomariam o lugar dele na realeza.

O vampiro de cabelos negros nunca foi muito fã de sangue humano. Não o achava saboroso, e sabia que não era a única fonte de alimento que ele poderia ter para cessar sua sede momentaneamente. Então, não era comum pessoas desaparecerem nas proximidades da fazenda — que não era utilizada com esse propósito a centenas de anos, servindo apenas para um refúgio florestal com um grande casarão ao centro e uma longa trilha guiando, da entrada da propriedade, até a construção aparentemente antiga.

O loiro abriu os olhos atordoado, sentindo o vento fazer cócegas em sua tez e o cheiro forte de sangue, bem como suas roupas em uma textura estranha. Mark não se lembrava muito do que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, sabia que havia ido à uma boate naquela sexta-feira com alguns amigos para relaxar após o fim do semestre e havia bebido um pouco. Contudo, o cheiro de sangue não lhe dava um bom indicativo, bem como o fato de estar no meio de uma floresta, sentindo dores em seu próprio corpo e a garganta seca, raspando. Não sentia frio ou calor, entretanto podia ouvir com clareza o próprio coração batendo e, ao se concentrar mais um pouco, pôde notar os sons de alguns animais noturnos ao redor.

Levantou-se cambaleante, precisando se apoiar em um tronco de árvore. Seus dentes coçavam, a cabeça doía pelo excesso de informações que chegavam por conta da sensibilidade de sua audição. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava indo, ou de onde estava exatamente, apenas movia seus pés em frente, até sentir-se completamente paralisado. Podia ouvir uma respiração e um coração batendo não muito distante de si, além do cheiro doce que lhe parecia agradável. Pode notar a presença se aproximar e então se deu conta de onde estava ao ver a parte de trás da casa.

A porta de madeira entalhada foi aberta lentamente, revelando a silhueta bonita de um rapaz — aparentemente com a idade próxima a si —, com os cabelos e olhos escuros e a pele pálida sendo ressaltados pela luz que vinha do ambiente. Sentiu-se hipnotizado, e intimidado ao mesmo tempo, pela beleza e postura do desconhecido. As vestes escuras e de tecido caro caiam perfeitamente com o rapaz, fazendo-o parecer um príncipe, somado com a maneira de se portar.

— Isto é raro. — A voz melodiosa soou dos lábios do rapaz bonito e Mark sentiu seus pêlos se arrepiarem. — Recém criados não costumam aparecer por aqui.

O moreno sorriu, sentindo uma certa curiosidade com o cheiro doce exalando do loiro, ainda que estivesse misturado com o cheiro do sangue humano em suas vestes. Notou a confusão no olhar do rapaz e soltou um som frustrado, entendendo que o outro nem ao menos sabia o que havia lhe acontecido. Porém, qualquer um que visse os olhos vermelhos brilhando, saberia que era um recém criado, sem qualquer disciplina e controle sobre a própria sede e suas roupas sujas de sangue alheio eram a prova do descuido.

Estendeu uma das mãos ao loiro, enquanto a outra abria ainda mais a porta, para lhe dar espaço.

— Entre, tome um banho e tire essas roupas sujas. O cheiro de sangue nelas só vai deixar você com mais sede. — Disse de forma calma, vendo o outro andar trêmulo em sua direção, sabia que ele estava com medo de si, sua expressão demonstrava o medo e a desconfiança. Jaebum nunca foi de ajudar recém transformados ou qualquer outro de sua raça, costumava matá-los sem qualquer piedade e aproveitava para saciar a própria sede, mas havia algo naquele loiro que lhe despertava curiosidade e interesse. Assim que entraram, fechou a porta atrás de si e trancou a porta.

— O que aconteceu comigo? Você sabe? — A voz do rapaz mais baixo soou rouca, talvez pelo desuso, e completamente insegura. Apenas parou de andar, no corredor da casa, por onde estava guiando o rapaz até o banheiro do andar superior, e olhou para ele. Se aproximou do corpo alheio, ainda segurando sua mão e usou a livre para tocar-lhe o pescoço alvo, próximo à jugular, onde residiam duas marquinhas mais profundas. Notou o loiro levar a própria mão livre ao mesmo local e segurar a respiração.

— Você foi mordido por um vampiro, e teve sorte de ter sobrevivido, tornar-se um de nós é apenas uma consequência. — Explicou com a voz baixa, observando os olhos castanhos se arregalarem em descrença e surpresa.

— Se isso é verdade, por que consigo ouvir meu coração batendo? E se você é um, por que consigo ouvir o seu coração batendo? Isso não tem lógica! — Mark perguntou, sentindo-se agitado pelo absurdo que ouvia não lhe parecer tão absurdo assim. Como se parte de si aceitasse a nova realidade.

— Porque você bebeu sangue. Nosso coração funciona quase como um réptil, quando nos alimentamos, ele bombeia o sangue consumido e digerido por nosso corpo, mantendo as células nutridas. Se passamos muito tempo sem nos alimentarmos, nosso metabolismo desacelera, até entrarmos em uma espécie de coma, onde nosso coração para até que tenhamos a oportunidade de bebermos novamente. — Beom explicou, pacientemente, sabendo que a grande maioria dos vampiros não sabiam sobre o próprio organismo, apenas alguns tinham o interesse de saber como controlar a sede sem causar a própria hibernação.

— Então… eu matei pessoas. — Mark concluiu, sentindo a pior forma de vida existente. De estudante de medicina, com o objetivo de salvar vidas e melhorar a qualidade de vida dos seus pacientes, para um assassino imortal com sede de sangue. Sentiu nojo de si, raiva.

— Sim. Posso dizer isso pelo fato de o sangue em suas roupas não ter o cheiro do seu sangue. — Jaebum respondeu, mesmo sabendo que o outro não havia perguntado nada. Notou a enxurrada de sentimentos negativos tomando conta do outro, sendo amplificados pela condição vampírica. Sentiu vontade de confortá-lo e levou a mão, que antes estava tocando ao redor da mordida, ao rosto do loiro e acariciou a pele com o polegar. — Posso te ajudar com isso, te ajudar a controlar a sede ou até mesmo te oferecer uma fonte alternativa.

Mark sentiu-se confortado e seguro, ainda que confuso. Edward Cullen seria real? Os animais seriam uma fonte alternativa? Sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao pensar em beber sangue de algum animal e desejou que o mais alto pudesse lhe oferecer uma opção melhor.

— Tome um banho, vou pegar roupas para você. — O Im quebrou a bolha que começava a ser criada ao redor deles, soltando o rosto do rapaz e indicando a porta do banheiro e depois outra porta. — Deixei a roupa neste quarto e irei lhe esperar lá embaixo. Imagino que tenha muitas perguntas a me fazer. Aliás, meu nome é Jaebum, Im Jaebum.

— Mark Tuan. — O loiro disse, sentindo-se acanhado e estranhamente perdido ao soltar a mão do mais velho para poder entrar no banheiro. O vampiro nobre sorriu, tentando passar conforto ao novato e o deixou sozinho, indo para o próprio quarto para separar algumas peças.

Mark se manteve pensativo, enquanto esfregava com força a própria pele durante o banho, tentando tirar qualquer resquício de sangue em si e sentir-se limpo. O vampiro mais velho fez como havia dito, deixou as roupas no quarto de visitas e desceu para a sala, sentando-se confortavelmente em seu sofá. Pôde ouvir quando o chuveiro foi desligado e as portas serem abertas e fechadas, indicando que ele havia entrado no quarto para poder se vestir. O Tuan se sentia confortável com as roupas que lhe foram emprestadas, nada muito delicado, apenas o bom e velho conjunto moletom. Não saberia lidar caso o mais velho tivesse lhe dado algo mais fino e caro para vestir, provavelmente acabaria rasgando com sua falta de sorte e ficaria devendo sua própria alma ao outro. E Jaebum pôde notar, ao ver o loiro descer as escadas, o quanto ele parecia mais confortável daquela forma, bem como notou a pele um tanto avermelhada. O moreno indicou que Mark poderia escolher onde se sentar, então Tuan sentou-se em uma poltrona, podendo ficar quase de frente ao mais velho.

— Obrigado, pelas roupas e por estar me ajudando. — Mark agradeceu, sentindo-se tímido com a beleza do moreno, sendo realçada pelo sorriso gentil que lhe adornava os lábios bonitos. — Quais são as alternativas? É como nos livros da Stephanie Meyer? 

— Pode ficar por aqui, quanto tempo desejar, Mark. — A maneira como Beom ofereceu a estadia fez o loiro notar que não é algo que o outro tenha o hábito de fazer. O moreno riu baixo de sua pergunta, balançando a cabeça em negação, mostrando seu divertimento com a situação. — É uma opção, mas não é muito nutritiva. Eu acho amargo e pouco prazeroso, ainda mais porque tenho gatos na casa.

Então Mark olhou ao redor, notando os comedouros elevados e as prateleiras vazias, bem como os arranhadores, espalhados pelo ambiente. Quis se estapear por estar tão ansioso que não foi capaz de notar os detalhes da casa alheia, que é muito bonita e bem decorada, tendo tantos elementos antigos que pareciam ter saído da casa de seus bisavós, quanto elementos mais modernos — sendo estes uma grande parte dos móveis. Uma mistura interessante e acolhedora. E Jaebum quis rir da maneira como a postura do mais novo se tornou envergonhada pela falta de atenção.

— Não acho que faça o seu estilo, sangue animal. — O moreno completou, trazendo a atenção do Tuan de volta para si.

— Tem outra opção além do sangue humano e animal? — Mark questionou, sentindo uma aura estranha se formar, indicada pelo sorriso misterioso do mais velho.

— Se alimentar de outro vampiro. — Jaebum indicou, sorrindo satisfeito por trazer o assunto a tona, sentia sede desde que sentiu o cheiro do sangue do rapaz.

— Isso é possível? Como?

— Se o outro vampiro se alimentar de sangue humano, você pode se alimentar dele sem qualquer problemas, é mais nutritivo e é até bom para você aprender o quanto pode beber sem maiores consequências. — Resumiu, deixando o loiro notar que não era algo tão simples e sem consequências assim. Entretanto, o Im estava ansioso para poder demonstrar como fazer, não só pela sede, mas também pelo tesão.

— Mas...? — Mark sentiu que havia mais coisas a serem ditas sobre essa alternativa, podia sentir pela maneira predatória que o outro passou a lhe observar, como se estivesse estudando cada reação para encontrar o momento perfeito para dar o bote.

— Não deve ser feito em vampiros que você não confie, a não ser que pretenda matá-los. — Jaebum ajeitou a postura, ficando ainda mais deslumbrante e sensual, pois com a coluna ereta, sua camisa deixava parte de seu dorso exposto, devido aos três primeiros botões estarem abertos. — É doce e muito prazeroso, praticamente um afrodisíaco.

A voz do mais velho soou de forma sussurrada, acariciando os ouvidos do loiro e arrepiando sua pele. Sentiu-se seduzido. Não podia dizer que confiava no outro, ainda que este lhe estivesse oferecendo abrigo e treinamento para que não virasse um maníaco sedento, contudo, a proposta lhe parecia tentadora. Notou o moreno abrir os botões da manga de sua camisa, dobrando o tecido até o cotovelo e lhe estendendo o pulso.

— Tem três pontos estratégicos para beber. O pulso, que é um ótimo local para quem não tem muito controle. A jugular, exige mais controle e confiança, de ambas as partes respectivamente. E a femoral, acho que não preciso dizer muito sobre, certo? — Mark havia entendido que última era a que mais exigia confiança, por estar localizada na parte interna da coxa e ser a mais profunda. — Sim, nossas presas alcançam ela, mas vai machucar um pouco mais.

Mark assentiu, algo em seu interior lhe dizia para arriscar e confiar, que ninguém mais poderia lhe oferecer um treino de forma tão pacífica.

— Escuta, Mark… — Nem ao menos notou quando o mais velho sentou-se no braço da poltrona, apoiando o dedo em seu queixo e levantando seu rosto, para que o olhasse nos olhos. — Eu estou confiando em você, tanto quanto você está confiando em mim. Eu já matei muitos recém transformados e vampiros antigos por muito menos, e nunca nem senti vontade de tentar ensiná-los sobre tudo o que eu sei. Por ser um vampiro que foi transformado diretamente por um original, muitos da nossa raça acreditam que me matar pode resolver seus problemas, ou que podem tomar o meu poder na nossa hierarquia.

O moreno aproximou os lábios dos do mais novo, roçando-os de forma gentil e provocadora, ainda mantendo o contato visual intenso. Mark sentia seu corpo reagir, em escalas que não imaginava ser possível em um estado de semi-vida, sentia-se estranho e atraído.

— Não vou ficar bravo se quiser ir embora, mas sei que não quer virar um sanguinário sem emoções. Posso lhe mostrar como fazer, te ajudar a dosar a sede, a força, a agilidade, a parecer mais humano. Não é atoa que estou há trezentos anos no mesmo local. — Ofereceu, afastando-se minimamente e não escondendo o sorriso vitorioso ao notar o garoto aproximá-los novamente.

— Não vou te machucar? — Jaebum percebeu o quanto Mark era doce, sem ao menos provar seu sangue, pela maneira como, de todas as informações que havia dado, o Tuan estava mais preocupado com o fato de o moreno acabar sendo ferido no processo. Quis ensiná-lo tudo e também quis protegê-lo da vida na qual havia sido jogado. — Não quero machucar mais ninguém. Eu matei três pessoas na madrugada passada, eu me lembrei, e ainda consigo ouvi-las gritando de horror.

— Não vai me matar, Mark. Não vai precisar matar mais ninguém, eu prometo. Enquanto estiver comigo, não vai precisar matar.— Então, selaram a confiança com um beijo calmo, sem pressa, e gentil. Gentileza, carinho, cuidado, preocupação, não eram coisas que o nobre sentia por ninguém além de suas gatas, sempre tendo a fama de hostil, frio e indiferente. Mark despertava em Jaebum algo que nenhum dos dois saberia explicar e o Im não tinha medo de onde isso o levaria, da fraqueza que estava deixando enraizar, mas sentia que poderia ter um motivo para gostar de sua própria existência, além de Nora, Odd e Kunta. Sentia que, finalmente, poderia se sentir nobre. Faria de tudo para manter sua promessa ao mais novo, por toda a eternidade que passassem juntos, se fosse a vontade do Tuan. Conseguiria sangue humano apenas para que o mais novo pudesse se alimentar de si, sem precisar causar mais mortes desnecessárias.

Se afastaram brevemente, apenas para que Mark pedisse permissão para se alimentar. Jaebum deixou que o loiro levasse seu pulso à boca, notando a insegurança nos olhos do mais novo, resolveu criar um sinal de segurança.

— Eu te aviso quando estiver ficando perigoso, okay? Vai levar um tempo até você se acostumar com a dosagem e se sentir satisfeito com ela.

— Como vai saber o quanto é o suficiente para mim?

— Quando você passar a beber pela sensação de prazer e não de saciedade. Confia em mim? — Mark assentiu, entreabrindo os lábios e forçando as presas contra a pele alva do moreno. Jaebum ofegou pela dor inicial e fechou os olhos. Não era tão prazeroso assim ter seu sangue bebido, mas podia ouvir os sons prazerosos que escapavam pela boca alheia, abafados por seu pulso. Tuan sentia seu sangue se acumular em suas partes baixas e um calor intenso se espalhar por seu corpo. O sabor doce se sobressaindo ao ferroso, lhe deixando inebriado. Sentia que poderia gozar apenas de senti-lo em descendo por sua garganta. O Im logo começou a sentir uma certa vertigem e fraqueza, sabendo que logo deveria parar o mais novo, que passava a beber com mais avidez, ou acabaria tendo problemas no processo de cura. O mais velho, então, abriu os olhos e levou sua mão livre ao cabelo do loiro, que imediatamente abriu os olhos preocupado, lhe fazendo um carinho. — Respire fundo, Mark, você é mais forte que sua sede.

O Tuan levou um tempo para conseguir retirar as presas com cuidado, engolindo o sangue que ainda estava em sua boca, enquanto seguia a recomendação do mais velho. Notou Jaebum respirar com um pouco de dificuldade, fechando os olhos novamente. Sentiu-se culpado por ter bebido um pouco mais do que deveria, por sua dificuldade em parar o processo prazeroso para si. Sem saber como se desculpar ou confortar o outro, puxou para seu colo, ignorando a própria ereção e tesão acumulado, e acarinhou a cintura do mais alto.

— Me dê um minuto e eu te ajudo com essa ereção, se quiser. — O moreno ofereceu, sabendo que logo começaria a ficar incômodo para o mais novo, ainda mais por estar em sentado em cima. Mark sentiu-se envergonhado, a ponto de sentir um certo rubor em suas bochechas, de forma bem mais branda do que quando era humano. Ainda estava preocupado com o bem estar do Im, que logo voltou a sorrir de modo gentil, buscando trazer alguma calma ao novato. — Acho que vou encomendar algumas bolsas de sangue.

Não precisou que Jaebum lhe explicasse o motivo, havia entendido que o moreno iria precisar se alimentar de sangue humano para que ele pudesse se alimentar do mais velho. Não eram uma fonte infinita de sangue para ficarem se alimentando um do outro sem terem outra fonte. E Mark também entendeu que o mais velho não buscaria uma fonte viva pelo desgaste e pelo fato do loiro ter sido uma vítima.

O moreno abriu os olhos, que estavam em um tom mais acinzentados, ainda um pouco cansado. O Tuan notou que a ferida que havia causado no outro já havia começado a cicatrizar e esperava que ela sumisse por completo em algumas horas. Jaebum sorriu ao perceber a preocupação e a culpa no olhar do mais novo e lhe fez um carinho na bochecha, logo aproximou os rostos, passando a língua pelos lábios avermelhados e pelo líquido doce e ferroso. Estava testando o consentimento do recém transformado, e, ao não receber nenhuma resposta negativa, o vampiro mais velho iniciou um beijo lento, gentil e suave. O loiro pediu passagem com a língua, tornando o beijo mais intenso e quente, fazendo uma certa pressão gostosa na cintura do Im com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra descia até a bunda alheia, apertando a carne coberta pelo tecido caro.

Jaebum ofegou, ondulando o quadril contra a pelve alheia, enquanto descia os lábios pela mandíbula do Tuan, notando a respiração pesada do mesmo. Mark não tinha certeza se queria ir até o fim, o dia havia sido cheio de informações e seu cérebro não tinha assimilado totalmente a sua nova realidade, claro que ter o mais velho em cima de si, roçando suas intimidades cobertas pelas roupas, tornava o raciocínio do estudante ainda mais disperso. Sua mente se tornava nublada conforme os lábios gelados do Im traçavam um caminho até sua clavícula, tendo que conter sua vontade de morder o pescoço alvo com suas presas, deixando apenas uma trilha de chupões pela tez. As mãos pálidas de Jaebum invadiram o tecido que cobria o peitoral de Mark, logo passando as unhas curtas pelo abdômen definido do loiro e arranhando levemente — apenas o suficiente para deixar marcas avermelhadas, sem causar dor, — recebendo, como resposta, o arrepiar da pele que tocava com tanta devoção e paixão.

A peça foi retirada do corpo magro, porém definido, e foi jogada em algum canto da sala, deixando o caminho livre para os lábios famintos do vampiro mais velho, que foi descendo do colo do loiro conforme descia a boca pelo peitoral e abdômen, mordendo com leveza e lambendo os mamilos adornados por um acessório metálico, bem como fez o mesmo com o resto da pele exposta, marcando a trilha até o cós da calça de moletom. No entanto, não retirou a peça a princípio, acariciando e massageando o pênis endurecido por cima dos tecidos, com os olhos fixos nas expressões do rapaz, vendo-o com os lábios entreabertos e suspirando a cada toque. Aproveitou para morder mais algumas vezes os gominhos da barriga de Mark, vendo o contrair a musculatura em resposta, enquanto abaixava a calça, descendo os lábios para as coxas torneadas.

Jaebum sentia que poderia passar o dia todo ali, com o rosto entre as pernas do garoto, mordendo e chupando a parte interna daquela região do corpo, podendo ouvir o sangue correndo pela artéria femoral. Na verdade, o Im poderia passar a eternidade toda apreciando o corpo alheio, que parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses de tão belo. Jamais sentira qualquer sensação parecida com qualquer pessoa anteriormente e queria ver o rosto bonito se contorcendo de prazer. Por isso, toda vez que aproximava a boca da virilha, fazia questão de desviar da mesma, fazendo com que Mark gemesse em frustração por não sentir a cavidade oral em seu caralho úmido pelo pré-gozo que expelia. O loiro ainda podia sentir o gosto doce e ferroso em sua boca, causando-lhe tanto prazer quanto os estímulos que recebia. Jaebum puxou a última peça presente no corpo do Tuan, que suspirou aliviado ao ter seu membro liberto do aperto que a boxer vermelha lhe causava no momento, e o moreno salivou com a visão do pau duro com veias salientes molhado pelo líquido amargo que escorria pela fenda.

O mais velho queria provocar, contudo podia notar que Mark ainda estava tímido pela maneira insegura com que o mais novo enroscava os dedos longos em seu cabelo comprido, então decidiu não dizer nada para deixá-lo mais confortável. Queria lhe dar apenas prazer, fazê-lo gozar como nunca antes, que proporcionar experiências únicas e extremamente satisfatórias, mesmo sem saber quando o garoto lhe daria outra oportunidade para isso, queria ir no tempo dele, sem forçar nada. Passou a língua pela extensão alheia, observando Mark fechar os olhos e apertar os dedos em sua cabeça, sem empurrá-lo, num pedido mudo por mais e assim o fez, passando o músculo úmido pela glande e então soprando-a antes de colocá-la dentro de sua cavidade oral e levá-la o mais fundo que conseguia.

Mark gemeu rouco e arrastado, agarrando o braço da poltrona com a mão livre e fincando suas unhas curtas no estofado, levantando levemente o quadril contra o rosto bonito do vampiro mais velho. Jaebum se afastou, deixando apenas a cabecinha em sua boca, esfregando e pressionando a língua contra a uretra e o colocou por inteiro dentro de si, deixando a cabecinha avermelhada atingir sua garganta enquanto seu nariz roçava a virilha do loiro. O Tuan sentia que estava indo do céu ao inferno a cada movimento que Jaebum fazia, subindo e descendo a boca pela extensão, passando a língua pelas veias grossas e saltadas, e, vez ou outra, retirando-o totalmente da cavidade para poder provocar a glande sensível. Sentia-se no limite, e o Im sentia-se próximo ao ápice apenas por poder ouvir os gemidos manhosos chamando por si e observar as expressões de prazer do garoto em sua poltrona. Pode notar o corpo do mais baixo se contorcer em espasmos, enquanto ele empurrava levemente o quadril contra a boca do moreno, que passou a acariciar as coxas torneadas, apertando a carne com firmeza.

O loiro passou a morder o próprio lábio inferior, tentando conter os gemidos mais altos por conta de sua sensibilidade, tendo o orgasmo cada vez mais próximo. Nem ao menos conseguiu alertar o moreno, apenas se desfez na boca quentinha e molhada, fazendo com que Jaebum se surpreendesse com os jatos espessos em sua garganta. Não se fez de rogado, engolindo cada gotinha do esperma alheio, sem parar de chupar o falo no intuito de deixá-lo limpo do líquido.

Se afastou, com um sorriso ladino nos lábios, vendo o garoto ofegante e ainda imerso no próprio prazer, passando a sentir o cansaço lhe atingir gradativamente. Jaebum não ficou chateado por não receber algo em troca, apenas lidaria com sua própria ereção em seu banheiro, após colocar o mais novo na cama no quarto de hóspedes para que ficasse confortável. Assim que Mark pareceu um pouco recuperado, olhou para a ereção do moreno, sentindo-se culpado por estar ocupado demais para ajudá-lo.

— Não se preocupe com isso, apenas descanse. — O mais alto disse ao perceber a culpa no olhar do loiro, pegando-o no colo e o levando para o quarto com sua velocidade vampírica. Mark não se sentiu enjoado pela velocidade, pois seu cérebro parecia nem ao menos entender o que havia acontecido, tendo muitas coisas a serem processadas no momento, com tanto cansaço dificultando o processo. Sentia os olhos pesados, bem como todo o corpo relaxado. — Durma bem, novato.

E, então, Mark adormeceu, coberto por um lençol azul petróleo de cetim de algodão enquanto Jaebum adentrava o banheiro de sua suíte com o intuito de dar prazer a si mesmo.


End file.
